Lost Without Him
by aussie007
Summary: Everyone thought I left LaPush because of my break-up with Jared. truth is, Jared was just a replacement, he was trying to fill the hole that Paul had left in my heart. But it had always been Paul. He was my love. He was my forever. He was my always.
1. Lost Without Him

Hey guys,

This is my first imprint story and I'm going to mix things up a little.

So here's some facts you need to read otherwise you may not understand the story.

Paul and Rachel used to date when they were 16 but he cheated on her so they broke up. She then started dating Jared and they were still dating even when he was a shape-shifter. Rachel and Jared were engaged and Leah was going to be her maid of honor, but she chose Kim Connweller as one of her bridesmaids. Jared imprinted on Kim and the engagement was called off. She left LaPush then, there was too much heartbreak but now she's back. And she has a secret that only the Cullens know.

P.S: Renesme isn't in this story. Jake imprinted on Leah but she hasn't gotten over Sam so they don't have a relationship... yet. :)

Hope you enjoy,

Aussie007


	2. Home Again

La Push. That was my home whether I liked it or not. It as where my mother had died, it was where my twin brother, Jacob, and my father still resides. It was my life.

I pulled into the driveway of the little red house that I called my home. I hopped out of my black Chevy Impala '67 and was suddenly being twirled around my the 6"7 hulk also known as my brother.

"Rach, I missed you so much!" Jake exclaimed.

"Missed you too Jake" I replied with just as much enthusiasm. I had missed it here.

"Rachel Black! Come here and give your old man a hug" I ran up the stairs and embraced my father. It had been too long.

A few hours and a pizza later I was unpacked and had eaten lunch, right now my dad's talking to me about Jake, who was at Seth Clearwater's house right now.

" It's great that you're here Rach, Jacob is much happier than I've seen him in a long time. "

"What's wrong with Jake?" I asked, my curiosity was getting the better of me.

"He imp- He's in love with Leah Clearwater but she doesn't date anymore." His slip up didn't go unnoticed but I decided to let it go.

"Leah? I don't blame her. After what Sam did to her I wouldn't love again either dad. But she did used to have a crush on Jake."

I thought about that for a while but my thoughts were interrupted by my father saying that he was going over to Sue's and he was wondering if I wanted to go. I immediately agreed and on the walk, well for my dad it was more of a wheelchair ride, we didn't speak. But the silence was comfortable. That was until I knocked on the door and none other than Jared Fuller, my ex-fiancé, greeted us.

" Rachel?" he said as if he couldn't believe it.

" Hey Jared" I replied, I still loved him but it wasn't a boyfriend/girlfriend love, it was best friends love. I needed someone to talk to and Jared used to always be the one there but now I guess it would be awkward if I spilled my guts to him. He was still looking at me weird when I wheeled my dad into the house and was greeted by Sue and Seth. In fact, I'm thinking most of La Push was here because there was so much food. I gave Leah a huge hug and didn't bother saying hello to anyone else, we ran straight up to her room. We talked for 3 hours and by then we still hadn't talked for long enough, but I promised to see her again tomorrow and we exchanged numbers. On my way out with Jake and dad I locked eyes with _him. _He gasped.


	3. Confinement

**Hey guys!**

**I know, it's been over a year since I last updated but I'm back and I'm inspired and I want to finish this story! So, I was thinking about changing that last chapter but I really don't feel like it so I'm leaving it but these others chapters are going to be soooooooooooo much more quality.**

**-Aussie007 xx**

—**xx—**

I was frustrated. Frustrated beyond belief. I had been confined to my house for the past two days and I was a freaking adult! They didn't get to decide what I did or when I did it but anytime I tried to leave Jake would be there blocking the way or another one of his friends who were jacked up on steroids. Surprisingly, sometimes Leah would be the one to not let me out but those times I didn't mind, while I was confused, my best friend's company was nice. We caught up on everything that had been happening since I had left but I felt like I was missing something big. The only thing that I hadn't told them was something that I hadn't told anyone except for _them._ _They_ were the only inconsistent part of my life that I wanted to keep hidden. But I didn't want to dwell on that.

Today was the day that I'd decided that I'd had enough. I was going to leave this goddamn house if it was the last thing I did. So I put on some sweats and a small sweatshirt with my brown leather jacket and some brown boots and picked up my keys as Seth protested but I was determined. So I walked out the door and surprisingly enough he didn't block me off but when I was outside I knew why; it looked like there was some sort of gathering going on in my front yard. Everyone turned to stare at me and I gazed around at the faces. There was Sam, who I loathed for what he did to Leah and his fiancée Emily, who I had met a few times before when Sam and Leah were still an item and I had loved her but I couldn't believe she would betray her cousin like that so she had been taken down quite a few notches on the scale. Then there was Embry and Quil who had a cute little girl in his arms whose name was Claire, when Quil was 'babysitting' me I had played with her multiple times. My gaze passed on to Jared who was holding his girlfriend, Kim, close to him with an arm wrapped around her. I didn't even know what Jared and I were, it hurt my head to think about it, and my gaze locked with Kim's before I quickly glanced away. We had been best friends before Jared had called our wedding off and a week later started dating her. I had seen firsthand just how perfect they were together and even though I didn't love him anymore, her betrayal was still fresh and it hurt. My eyes landed on _him_. He was standing in the middle of everyone with Jacob and they looked as if they were having a heated argument while everyone else watched on. They were both shaking as I walked out but as soon as I looked at him, he stopped but Jacob was still shaking off the hook. I didn't know what was happening all that I knew was he looked dangerous. With a swift glance at me, he gained control of himself before right hooking _him_ and I heard a crack just as Jake sprinted into the forest. Shocked, I ran forward and reached _him_ at the same time Sam did.

"Paul," I gasped as blood ran swiftly down from his nose and some seeped out of his mouth, "We need to get you inside and give you some ice."

—**xx—**

**Hope you enjoyed! RATE & REVIEW PLEASE **


End file.
